It All Started With a Drink
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: What happens when Rin and Shima go to a mixer and the drinks get mixed up? How will one night change both of their lives forever? Please read and reveiw Shima x rin Warning: Lemons, Mpreg, and OOC
1. Strange Tea

**Hi Everyone this chapter and the next three chapters have been edited **

**so there are less mistakes now. I hope it is better now.**

**Warning: This chapter has smut in it.**

**Chapter 1 Strange Tea**

Rin was in his dorm room, and Shima had invited him to go to a mixer, so he was getting ready while Yukio was out on a mission. Rin was happy because that would mean that Yukio would not nag him to do him to do his never ending homework.

Rin when to the main Boy's dorm and waited for Shima to come out. When he did come out Bon was with him. They went to a karaoke bar to meet the girls. They were all singing but all that singing got them thirty. So they ordered some tea. Around the second glass of tea they realized that the tea had alcohol in it. Shima was the first to notice because some of the girls started to act weird. So he stopped all the drinks and told the group that there was alcohol in it, but Rin did not hear because he was in the bathroom.

When he got back everyone said that they were going to go home. Rin had to grab his bag, he was still thirty so he drank the rest of the second glass really fast and ran out to catch up with the rest.

Half way through the trip all the girls were gone so it was just Rin, Shima, and Bon. Rin started to feel dizzy.

" Rin are you ok?" Shima asked.

"I think but I feel really dizzy." Said Rin. "I think he might have drunken to much. If that has happened we have to get him home fast and lock him a room." Said Bon

"Why would we have to that Bon?" Asked Shima.

" I read ahead a few chapters and it was talking about demons and how they get when the get drunk on human alcohol. I will take longer for the reaction because Rin is half human. None the less we have to hurry or we are not going to like the results." Bon said while running with Rin on his back, and Shima not far behind.

They finally made it to the dorm. Shima took Rin and ran him up the stairs while Bon stood at the bottom to wait for Shima and to tell anyone that was coming to go away. Shima started to find a room that would lock on the outside. ' is it really that bad , I want to see what he looks like when he is drunk.' He thought as he finally found a room.

He sat Rin down. Rin was breathing really hard. He look like he was really turned on. 'He looks kind of...cute. Wait... what did I just think' Though Shima.

Rin was feeling like he was going to die. "S-shima h-help me p-please. I f-feel st-strange." Said Rin barely audible.

Shima audibly gulped. "Rin have you ever jerked off before because from what I can see that's what you need right now." Shima said trying not to blush at what he was saying.

"W-what!" Rin said blushing.

"Do you even know how to do it? Would you like me to help?" Shima said with a smirk. Shima started to move closer to Rin.

"O-of course I can do it, baka." Rin said as he look away.

"Oh, can you now, then let me see you." Shima said. 'What did I just say! At least I know that he wont do it so I will tell him it was a joke'

Before Shima could say anything Rin started to unbutton his pants and pull them down with his underwear. " W-what are you doing Rin!" Shima almost screamed. "W-what do you mean y-you are the one who told me to show you s-so I am." Said Rin with a little embarrassment. 'He is really going to do it?' His eyes widened in shock as Rin took off his pants.

Rin then started to rub his member slowly. 'I'll just do want I saw Yukio do that one time.' Shima was just staring at him. Looking at how Rin was rubbing his member, a little like he did not know at all what he was doing.

Shima walked over to him, Pulled Rin into his lap, and took Rin's member in his hand and started to rub it. Rin was super shocked by this it started to feel really good that he started to moan. Rin covered his mouth as soon as he moaned. ' What the hell was that?!' "Wow Rin is it that good." Shima said while he was chuckling. "S-shut up." Rin said in between moans. "Go ahead a moan I want to hear you Rin."

Shima grab Rin's chin and turned his head so he could kiss Rin. The kiss was soft at first but then Shima started to lick to bottom of Rin's lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Rin opened his mouth slowly. Unsure if he should. The alcohol is what is making his mind a bit fuzzy. When Shima's Warm tongue started to explore Rin's mouth. Rin pulled away to get some air.

Rin was a moaning, gasping mess at this point. "S-shima I am starting t-to f-feel w-weird but g-good." Shima knew that Rin was going to cum soon. He speed up the rubbing and running a finger over the slit. Rin started to moan even loader then before. When Shima ran a finer nail over the slit, Rin cam all over his shirt, before he blacked out.

Shima look at Rin with his fully hard member. "Well I will take care of this later, I should put Rin in his bed first." Shima found some clean underwear and pants then, put them on, then found his and Yukio's room and placed him in his bed to sleep. 'I can't believe what happened, I don't know how I am going to face him tomorrow.

**I hoped you liked it. please review. :)**

**if you have a suggestion on a pair a should do please pm me or review. **

**Vote on my poll for the gender of the baby that will come, or review.**

**See you next chapter.**


	2. Notes

**Hi everyone here is the new chapter. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter 2 notes**

Rin woke up with with a pounding headache. He remembered that he was with Shima and Bon, but he could not remember most of that night and did not remember how he got to bed.

Rin treated the day like normal one, so he went to get a shower. While he was in there he remembered more and more about what happened that night. He then started to blush when he remembered Shima touching him and him enjoy it. It made him mad that he was like that in front of his long time crush.

He got out of the shower and got dressed to head down to eat breakfast. Kuro looked at me with a weird look. " What's the matter Kuro?"

Kuro looked at me and said 'you smell funny Rin, did you get a shower this morning?'

"Yes I did Kuro." Rin said with surprise. 'Were you drinking?' he said. "Why do you ask?" 'I just smells like alcohol mixed with Shima's smell on you."

When Kuro had said this Rin started to blush all the way up to his ears when he remembered the night before.

"Rin are you ok? Do you have a fever?" said Yukio

Rin jumped when he saw his brother. "Y-yes I am ok." Rin said cursing under his breath because he had stuttered.

" Rin were you drinking last night? You smelt like alcohol and I was going to ask but Shima run and you were asleep." Yukio said inspecting him for lies.

Rin knew that with his brother looking at him like this he would not be able to lie.

" Yes but it was an accident because the drinks we ordered got mixed up." Rin said honestly.

"Ok I believe you but why were you out of the house when I told you stay here and study?" Yukio said with his eyebrow twitching out of anger. When this happened it was never a good thing.

"Well... Um... Shima needed me to go to a mixer because they were short one person. I tried to turn him down but he said that I need to do it because we were friends." Rin said with puppy eyes trying to get his brother to believe him, sadly it did not work.

" Rin I told you not to go out of the house for a big reason, but I will tell you later because we have to go to school right now or we will be late."Yukio said

**At Cram-School**

Bon was sitting next to Shima when Rin walked in. When they saw at each other Rin looked away blushed.

Rin did not go anywhere near Shima.

Bon finally snapped when their last class was about to start. He was angry because every time Rin and Shima looked at one another, they would blush and look away.

"Rin what the hell is your problem." Bon said angrily look at Rin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rin said stubbornly

"Bon just leave it he has a reason to avoid me anyway so I understand." Shima said with a visibly hurt voice.

"What did he do that you are avoiding him?" Bon said even more angry this time looking at Rin with the fury showing even in his eyes

"I am not going to tell you if you want to know ask him." Rin said as he pointed to Shima.

Rin wanted to run away with embarrassment and go back to his dorm so that way he could go hid under his covers. Unfortunately Yukio was teaching next so he had to stay.

Yukio finally walked in and started class.

While Yukio was teaching Bon and Shima were passing notes.

'**So what did you do last night to make him act like this.' ****Bon wrote angrily.**

'_I might of,kind ok, gave him a hand job because he did not know what to do.'_ Shima wrote with a gultily and hurt look on his face

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Bon yelled in the middle of the lesson Yukio was teaching.

"Bon may I ask what what you are yelling about." Yukio said with his eyebrow twitching.

Yukio looked on there desk and look at the notes they were passing.

"So you guys were passing notes. Would you like to read them out load." Yukio said

"No sir" Shima and Bon said at the same time with a horrified look on their faces.

"Fine give me the notes in I will read them out load." Yukio said with a smirk. He loved to look at the faces students made when he did things like this.

"No you really do not want to do that." Shima said while blushing

"Fine but I will read them." Said Yukio.

"I don't think that is a good idea either" Shima said

" Either that or I read it to the entire class." Yukio said

F-fine whatever you say but I did warned you before hand." Shima said

Yukio started to read the notes and to say the least he was pissed.

He stared at Rin and then when he looked at Shima a pissed look was on his face as he stared Shima down.

"Rin, Shima, and Bon I want you all to stay after class to discuss the contents of these notes." said Yukio while his eyebrow was twitching.

Rin had a good idea that the notes had something to do with last night because Yukio was looking at him with a worried look on his face for the rest of class. By the time the class was done Yukio was at an all time high for his anger.

"Go to my dorm so we can talk about this matter without an interruption." Said Yukio trying as hard as he could to not to start yelling at them right then and there.

So they all did what Yukio told them to and when to the old boys dorm. The whole way no one spoke as they made their way to Rin and Yukio's room to wait for Yukio.

Rin was fidgeting a lot. He was very nervous. He might be the oldest but Yukio was far more protective of Rin then the other way around .

"So Bon why did you yell out in class?" Rin asked trying to sound and stay clam.

"I yelled in class because I had found out what you did last night." Bon said anger lined his words.

It took a minute for Bon's words to reach Rin but when they did he was as red as a tomato.

"Why would you tell Bon that and in a note in the middle of class are you stupid Shima!" Rin Yelled.

"I told him because 1) you would not talk to me, 2) he would not stop talking about, and 3) I needed to tell someone." Shima said

That was when Yukio walked in.

**Hope you liked it. please review.**

**Please vote on the poll for the gender of the baby, or review.**

**see you next time**


	3. Dreams

**Hi everyone here is the next chapter.**

**Warning: OOC, and smut**

**Chapter 3 dreams**

Yukio walked in. He had been listening to the whole conversation from the hallway.

"why are you guys yelling?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"They were yelling about the notes." Bon said staying calm trying not get into trouble with the strict teacher.

"specking of the notes, what is the meaning of the contents? Is it true that you pretty much got drunk and then molested my brother when he was also drunk?" Yukio asked with steaming anger going into full on protective brother mode.

" Can I leave this is not about me." Bon said

" NO this is just as much your fault along with the other two. You should have realized the drinks were the wrong ones and you should have paid attention to this lech." Yukio said with poison laced words.

"i though he was straight so I did not think twice about leaving him with a male." Bon said trying to prove his innocence in all of this.

" we are all teenage boys we experiment, he might have wanted to see what it was like to do sexual things with a male." Yukio said like they were the only two in the room

"Fine. I think that is a very logical conclusion " Bon said in defeat

"I did not molest Rin! He was begging me for help and I just helped him with his problem that also proves I am not experimenting with males either." Shima said trying to convince himself of this as well as everyone else in the room.

"You did not have to do that! I did not know what was wrong! I felt like I was dying!" Rin screamed in his defense.

" I guess I can let it go, but if it ever happen again I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. Also, STAY. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. MY. BROTHER." Yukio said calmly at first but his voice getting colder, deeper, and more menially as he finished specking.

Bon, Rin, and Shima nodded as they were trying to stay calm.

"you may leave but never come back." Yukio said with a eyebrow twitching.

As soon as Yukio said this Bon and Shima ran out.

Yukio looked at Rin who was still sweating because he was truly scared of his brother. His brother can do real damage when he is pissed off.

"Rin." Yukio said.

When Yukio said his name Rin jumped.

"Rin the thing I wanted to tell you about is that you have to stay in the dorm all next week." Yukio said staying calm.

"Why?" Asked Rin

"It will be your demon mating season along with me. Don't worry there will be guards who will watch to make sure that you will not go outside one of these rooms that will be locked and there will be no windows to protect you and everyone else."

"Ok, I guess that I understand." Said Rin with conflicted emotions.

"Now that you know this, lets get some sleep." Yukio said.

"ok." Said Rin

**Later that night**

Shima walked in though the window, when to Rin and Yukio's room, and then carried Rin into another room with a lock. He laid Rin down on one of the beds and Rin woke up.

"Huh... Shima what are you doing here?" Rin asked in a sleepy tone while rubbing his eyes.

Shima did not answer him he just started to get closer to him and started to kiss him, but Rin pulled away.

"W-what are you doing Shima?" He said wide awake from the shock.

Shima payed him no mind and when back to kissing him, but this time he started to lick Rin's lips to ask for permission to enter his mouth. Rin was surprised that his lips started open to let Shima put his tongue into his mouth. What was even more surprising was that he felt good when the tongue was all over his mouth. He started to moan from the sensation of it.

Shima started to notice the bulge in Rin's underwear. Then he showed a knowing smirk.

"Feeling good Rin?" Shima said with a tone full of cockiness but with a hint of playfulness.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about. I feel terrible." Rin lied, but it was not convincing even to Rin.

"Is that so Rin even when I do this?" Shima said while he began to stroke Rin's member and slow pace but stating to go faster.

" Ahh." Rin moaned at the sudden stroking motion.

"So you do like it. That's good because I have something even better then this planned." Shima said full of smugness

"L-like w-what?" Rin said full of curiousness.

" Suck on these fingers to find out." Shima said in a tone that Rin was a little scared to disobey.

He took the fingers into his mouth and then started to suck Shima's fingers. Rin was sucking and licking the fingers moaning at the weird feeling of Shima's fingers.

When Shima though they were covered well enough he took his fingers out of Rin's mouth. Rin gave a disappointed wimpier when Shima did this.

"See you really are starting to enjoy yourself. When I took my fingers out of you mouth you looked like a kid who got their favorite toy taken away." Shima said while smirking.

Rin just looked at him with lust hazed eyes.

"Rin I am going to do something that will make you feel super good." Shima said with a playful, teasing tone.

That was when Rin woke up panting with a very hard erection.

'C-crap what was that dream. Why was I having it. I know I like Shima but I never had a dream like that before.' Rin thought while he started to head to the bathroom. After all he had a little problem to take care of.

Rin headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower because he was still embarrassed to masturbate.

**Meanwhile in a certain pink haired boy's room**

"Shima please hurry I need you in me right now please!" Rin screamed

Just then Shima woke up with the same condition Rin had when he woke up.

'Great, just great, I had a dream like that with Rin. What am I going to do. I think I might have a crush on Rin. What am I going to do? I have to tell him.' Shima though determined.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**If there is a couple you want please pm, or review.**

**I will not upload the next chapter for a while because my dad died. Please do not worry I am NOT abandoning this story.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Mating

**Hi everyone I really wanted to write today so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it**

**Warning:OOC, and lemon**

**Chapter 4 mating**

**At the cram school (Shima's Pov)**

'How am I going to tell Rin that I think that I might like him'

I was in Yukio's class my last class of the day and I did not pay attention to even one of the classes he was in today.

"Mr. Shima would you please come up and show us what you would use for a ghoul temp-taint please." Yukio looked at me with a look that could kill because he was still mad at me for what happened the other day.

"Huh... Oh... Ya sure." I stuttered because I was half thinking about the dreams I have been having for the past six days, I was also thinking of a way to tell Rin about how I like him.

When class ended Rin ran out of the room like he has for the past six days, but this time Yukio followed him. That was unusual because Yukio almost always stays after class to answer questions. I do not know what has happened, all I know is that tomorrow after school I will get a key so I can get into the old boys dorm so I can talk to him.

**At the old boys dorm (rin's pov)**

I fell weird. I guess this is what Yukio was talking about when he said it was mating season. Forced to be locked in a room with no windows. I should get some sleep maybe the weird feeling will go away.

**The old boys dorm (Shima's pov)**

I walked into the portal that can take me to a random room in the old boys dorm, when I got there I was in a windowless room. I started to look around, but I could not see anything because it was dark.

"Is someone in here?" Asked a voice that sounded like it just woke up.

"Yes, but I though that there was only Yukio and Rin in this dorm." I said.

"It is only the two of us in this dorm, who are you and how did you get in?" Asked one of the twins.

"It is me Shima. Are you Rin or Yukio?" I asked 'I really hope that it is Rin or I will probably die' I thought

"I am Rin. Shima why are you here?" Asked Rin

"I wanted to tell you something but you just kept running out of the room, and not just today for the past six days I have been wanting to talk to you about something." I said trying to sound confident.

"Shima can this wait until n-next week p-please." Rin said but he started to pant.

I then noticed that there was something wrong with Rin. His face was red, he was panting, and he was staying in the shape of a ball.

"Rin are you ok, do you need to see a doctor?" I asked with a voice full of worry.

"Y-yes I am, t-this may not have happened before but I was told in advance." He said slow and in between pants, trying to keep his voice steady.

I then looked down and I saw the little problem just like a week ago. When I saw this I started to blush.

"Rin it looks like you have a little problem just like last time. Do you remember?" I asked with my blush totally gone so I could sound more serous.

**Normal Pov**

Rin looked down and saw that he indeed was sporting a raging hard on. Shima wanted to stay his lust was starting to go out of control. Rin noticed how Shima's eyes were like his own, lust hazed. Rin really wanted to get rid of the burning.

"Y-ya I r-remember." Rin said trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

"If you remember then that mean you remember how good it felt right?" Shima said with a smirk.

Rin looked away trying to hide the blush that raised to his face. Shima saw this and sat down next to Rin.

"So what do you say Rin? I will help you with your little problem how does that sound?" Shima asked

Rin didn't answer so Shima grabbed Rin by the waist and pulled him into his lap. Rin looked away again. Shima pulled Rin's face next to his and kissed him.

"Shima w-what are you doing?" Rin asked with a blush that spread to his ears this time.

"I like you Rin." Shima said with a small blush coming onto his face.

"I l-like you too S-shima but you should st... ah!" Rin tried to say but was cut off when Shima put his hand into Rin's pants and started to rub Rin member with his hands over the cloth of Rin's boxers.

"S-shima pl-please s..ah! P-please y-you d-don't unders...and. S-stop." Rin said panting while Shima kept stroking him though his boxers.

"Rin I think you mean more. I mean just look at you your body I defiantly saying yes." Shima said with a low husky voice.

"S-shima... sto..." Rin started to say but was cut off when Shima kissed Rin.

Shima was still stroking Rin but he started to go faster because Shima was starting to reach his limit.

"ha... ah... ahhh... AHHH!" Rin moaned as he came.

"Rin looks like you came. Now if you though that was good, your mind will be blown with what we are going to do next." Shima said with a smirk and lust fogged eyes.

By this time Rin was going on his demon instinct. Rin took off the rest of his cloths, got on his hands and knees, put his butt up in the air, and then lifted his tail up in the air so his dominate could get to his hole easier.

"Wow Rin I though you did not know what to do." Shima said with a smirk but also trying to stay calm after seeing Rin like this.

"Hurry up please fuck me." Rin said with a little bit of a whine to his voice.

"Wow Rin, ok I will I just have to prepare you so you have to wait a little while." Shima said even though he was just as eager as the half demon.

Shima garbed the lube that he had in his back pocket. (I know what you are thinking and yes he was planing this if things went well.) He then opened the bottle and poured a good amount onto his fingers. When he did this he brought one of his fingers to Rin's entrance and started to circle his tight, twitching hole. Then he slid one of his fingers into the half demons hole.

"Relax Rin." Shima said and that made Rin's hole loosen a little bit.

When Rin's entrance did loosen a little bit Shima slid in another finger and started to move them in and out of Rin. Shima was looking for Rin's spot that made him see stars. He finally found it and Rin turned into a moaning and panting mess.

Shima then added a third finger and made a scissoring motion to stretch Rin so he would be ready for Shima's cock. When Shima though that Rin was finally ready for Shima, he opened the lube again and pour a good amount on his cock and rubbed it on so there was not one spot on Shima's cock that was bare.

When that was done he brought Rin closer to he and Rin instinctively raised his hips so Shima could thrust into him easier. He thrusted in all at once. Shima waited for Rin to get used to having Shima's cock in him, and to the size of his cock.

"Move please, I need you to fuck me." Rin said while panting and moaning.

After hearing this Shima had to do all he could not to cum there and then. When he got a hold of himself he started a slow pace to thrust at. Rin was moaning even more and loader.

"Ahh... harder... faster please Shima." Rin said in between moans and pants.

Shima complied and started to trust even faster. While he was thrusting into Rin he started to lick and bit the half demon's neck.

Rin was starting to get really close. Rin could feel the heat pooling wanting to be released.

Shima was close to, but he wanted Rin to cum first so he reached below him and Rin to get to Rin's neglected member. Shima started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

With all the stimulation Rin cam all over the floor. Shima thrusted a few more times but with Rin tightening around him he cam as he bit Rin's neck enough for it to bleed.

Rin fell asleep but right before he did he said Now you are my mate."

Shima heard this and said "if that is what you truly want then I will be your mate."

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**school starts soon so I will have a lot less time to write just so you guys know why I am not updating as often**

**Also please comment how many and the gender of rin's baby/babies**

**see you next time**


	5. Pissed off brother

**Hey everyone long time no update huh... Sorry this story kind of keeps slipping my mind XP. I am an air head so please excuse the lack of update for this story.**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed I love you all**

**Warning: Mpreg, OOC, and super pissed off Yukio **

**Chapter 5 Pissed off brother**

After Rin fell asleep Shima decided that it would be a good idea to clean him and Rin up. There was a problem with this thought though, they were locked in a room. Witch meant that there was no water to wash them with, there was also no wash cloths or even a towel. This is when Shima realized that he was not to be in the dorms with Rin. Shima decided that it would be a good idea to dress them both and try to find a way out of there before someone came and found them both naked. That would be bad for his health. Especially if that someone happened to be Yukio that found them. It was a little bit difficult to get Rin dressed especially when he did not wake up for anything. It was like he had not slept in a week.

Shima finally got them dressed and not a second to soon because someone opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing in big brothers room." Yukio scream waking up Rin from his slumber.

"W-what are you doing here Yukio." Rin asked with sleep clear in his voice.

"It is time to let you out. Apparently I was lied to. Anyway, why is Shima in your room Rin?" Yukio asked with a fully serious tone.

"Um... I had to tell him something that was really important. I did not know he was on lock down." Shima lied through his teeth.

"Was I talking to you scum. No I was talking to Rin. Now tell me Rin why was Shima in your room when we were on lock down." Yukio said while the area around him kept getting more and more treating as time went on.

"I-it is just as Shima said." Rin said while he was trying but failing to look his brother in the face.

"Rin I know you are lying you are not looking me in the face. Anyway, back to Shima I thought that I told you not to talk to my brother anymore..." Yukio stopped talking suddenly and smelled the air. When he finished he turn to Rin and Shima with his face red full of anger and a tiny bit of embarrassment.

"...Rin. I cant believe that you would do that especially when it was mating season. We have to get you check right away because you were the uke." Yukio said with worry but at the very end he added it with a smirk in his voice.

"Just how do you know that. For all you know I could have been the seme." Rin tried to protest but you could see the blush when it was unmentioned that he was the uke. "And even if I am the uke why do we need to get me checked up for. Not like I am going to get pregnant anyway. I mean I am a guy." Rin finished.

"You can get pregnant if you are mates and you both love each other. You can blame Satan for this. It is in his genes that only the males of his family can get pregnant, while if he were to have any daughters they would never be able to have a child. You are a male and you have his genes in you witch means you are able to be pregnant." Yukio said while Rin tried to process this Shima fainted.

"I take it from his reaction you fit the criteria for you to be able to get pregnant." Yukio said with a smirk but it soon fainted when he realized that Rin could be pregnant. The area was soon almost lit in blue flames.

"Yukio calm down I might not be pregnant after all that was the first time I had sex so I might have a chance that I might not be pregnant. Lets go get me checked and then we can go from there on what to do ok." Rin said trying to get his brother to calm down before he burned his mate and burned down the building.

"Ya, ok you are right. Either way we are going to have a long talk about this after we get back from Mephisto's office so he can test you." Yukio said with a smirk when he said Mephisto name and Rin looked at with dred clear in his eyes.

"Do I have to get checked by him of all people." Rin said trying to supress a shudder.

"yes because he is the only one who knows how to check for this kind of thing. You would not have to go through this if you did not have sex during mating season. By the way that is the only time you can get pregnant also most one hundrend percent of the time." Yukio said with smirk and they were on their way to the check up with Rin being carried by Yukio.

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me how many children Rin should have. **

**See you next time**


End file.
